Suprises
by Spikerox
Summary: Spike returns after season six to find some very big suprises


Surprise  
  
Set six months post Entropy  
  
Buffy/Spike  
  
Way OOC, but that's the way I like it.  
  
I don't own Buffy and Spike; I just make them do what I want. However, Jenny is all mine.  
  
If you want to use any of my fanfics on other web-sites, please do; just let me know at spikerox@yahoo.co.uk  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Buffy was finally drifting off to sleep when there was a loud knock on her window. She slowly climbed out of bed and pulled back the curtains to see who was knocking on the window. Dawn knew better then to wake Buffy up, especially now.  
  
But it wasn't Dawn at the window. Perched on the edge of her bedroom window was Spike!  
  
Buffy had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming.  
  
She opened the window and beckoned him in.  
  
"Spike!" She whispered, wanting to scream but she dared not. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Glad to see I'm wanted," Spike said, hugging her close to him. It felt nice to have Buffy held in his arms, but he was used to it. But this, this felt different; like she wanted to be in his arms because he was him, not because he was just there.  
  
She pulled away and sat down on her bed. "Why did you go? Where did you go? What did you do?"  
  
"One question at a time, Pet." Spike grinned. His Buffy was back; not sad Buffy that hated being alive, Buffy that was full of life; the Buffy who he fell in love with. "I went because I had to, I went where I had to go and I did what you had to do."  
  
"Very cryptic," Buffy nodded. "No, really where did you go? We missed you."  
  
"We?" Spike was confused.  
  
"Me and Dawn," Buffy said, missing out one person on purpose. Spike nodded.  
  
"How is Niblet?" The only other person he'd missed was Dawn. He missed her friendship.  
  
"She's out patrolling," Buffy explained. "She's a Slayer." Spike raised both eyebrows.  
  
"A slayer! Figures, with you for her sister." Spike wasn't actually that surprised; there was always something about Dawn other than being the key. She had the strength and will of her big sister.  
  
Buffy nodded; her attention, however, was elsewhere. She was busy trying to work out how to tell Spike.  
  
"Someone else missed you," she whispered so he could just about hear her.  
  
"Who?" Spike couldn't think of anyone else that would ever miss him. Maybe Clem? Possibly even Red?  
  
"Jenny." Buffy said simply. She looked over at the small white basket lying a few feet away.  
  
"I don't think I know a Jenny," Spike cocked his head and racked his brain. Was there somebody he'd forgotten?  
  
Buffy stood up and walked over to the basket. From it she picked up a bundle of blankets. She carried it carefully back over to the bed.  
  
Spike peered curiously at the bundle. From the insides he could see a tiny sleeping baby. He looked from Buffy and back to the baby a few times. Before finally speaking,  
  
"Congratulations," he said coldly. In the short time he had been gone she had met someone else. Even before he had left if the dates were correct.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy smiled at her sleeping daughter. "She's only four days old."  
  
"She's gorgeous," he said in the same icy voice, still fixated on the ting girl. "Who's the lucky dad?" Spike prepared himself for the worst. It would either be soldier boy or that stupid whelp, Xander. Perhaps it was even that Richard from her birthday party.  
  
Buffy took a few deep breaths. Thinking what she was about to say. "You," she said, nearly silently.  
  
Spike blinked. Had she just said what he thought she'd said? "I'm sorry Pet. I'm hearing things, I thought you said me." Spike smiled at his owned stupidity.  
  
"You heard right," Buffy was feeling all dizzy. Spike was really back, and he now knew Jenny was his daughter. Things would never be the same again.  
  
"There must be some mistake, Pet," Spike said. "I can't have kids, vampire remember."  
  
"I know that," Buffy replied. "But you're the only person that could possibly be her dad."  
  
Spike sat in silence for a few moments. Jenny was really his!  
  
"Would you like to hold her?" Buffy asked, hoping that he would say yes.  
  
Spike didn't even have to answer the look in his eyes spoke a thousand words. Buffy slowly placed the baby in his arms.  
  
Jenny sighed happily in her daddy's arms and yawned. Spike felt his heart melt.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
Buffy frowned. "For what?"  
  
"For leaving, I'm so sorry." Tears started to well up in his eyes.  
  
Buffy smiled about how soppy he was being. She hugged him gently, being careful not to crush Jenny. Spike buried his head in Buffy's hair and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I love you Buffy," Spike sighed happily. Buffy pulled away awkwardly. Spike cursed to himself, he shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Spike." Buffy said in a soft voice.  
  
  
  
"No!" he stopped her and passed Jenny back. "I don't want to hear it. I'll go, I know you could never love me." He turned to leave through the window.  
  
  
  
Buffy grabbed his shoulder with her free arms and spun him round. "Never say that again," she scowled at him before kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
Spike's eyes widened and he smiled in disbelief. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."  
  
"Got it in one," Buffy carefully tucked Jenny up in her Moses basket. "Once I found out you had gone, I realised what we had. It was wrong but at the same time it was the best thing I've ever done. Xander and Dawn know and except that I love you."  
  
Spike's smile grew more and he pulled her into his arms. "I am never letting you go," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Life's full of surprises, Buffy thought as she hugged him back. 


End file.
